Orphan Love
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto become lovers at Yondaime Orphanage. By a twist in fate, they both get adopted by Orochimaru and Kabuto. What will happen now that they're brothers? READ TO FIND OUT! rated M for future chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Well come to the new version of Orphan Love. Read my author's not in chapter five if you don't know what's going on. 'kay? Okay. Well I don't own Naruto and stuffs. So read and review okay?

* * *

"_Naruto, Naruto! Lookie! Look what I made for you!" A five-year-old boy with onyx eyes and jet-black hair ran through the grass and trees to the playground. In the sandbox, a blond boy sat with a bucket of sand. He poured the sand over his legs before looking up at the other boy. _

"_What do you want Sasuke?" The blond said, annoyed that his playtime in the sandbox was interrupted._

"_I made this for you!" Sasuke chirped excitedly. He held a small silver necklace to the blonde. The pendant was a picture of stick figure Naruto and Sasuke holding each other's hands. Above them said "best frinds" in sloppy handwriting. (1)_

"_Thanks, Sasuke," the blond said and took the necklace and put it around his neck._

"_Can I play with you?" Sasuke asked the blond. Naruto sighed._

"_I guess," he said. Sasuke happily jumped into the sandbox and grabbed the other bucket. "Help bury my legs Sasuke," Naruto said._

"_Okay," Sasuke said._

A book flew across the room and hit a now older blond teen in the head. " Naruto Uzumaki, pay attention or else," the teacher threatened. _AH STUPID ANKO! _The blond thought as he growled quietly.

"Are you okay?" A boy whispered from behind the blonde.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Why are you so concerned anyways?" Naruto whispered back bitterly.

"Because we're friends. Right?" Sasuke whispered back. _Are we friends? Do I consider Sasuke, the short geeky artist, a friend? Or do I just use him for homework and things like that? We've known each other for a long time and he's always been there. Sure… _

"I guess," Naruto replied a little loudly. Another book flew across the room and hit Naruto again.

"Stop talking to yourself Naruto," Anko said. The blond put his head down and slept the rest of the period.

The school bell chimed and Naruto was still asleep on the desk. Sasuke poked the blond.

"Naruto, wake up," he said. Naruto didn't budge. "Naruto, wake up," he said a little louder and poked the blond again. Naruto mumbled something like 'five more minutes mommy,' and went still. "Naruto," Sasuke said loudly and jabbed the blond in the back with his finger. Naruto jumped and sat up straight.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"You were asleep and it's time to go," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the clock.

"Oh I guess it is," he said and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and shoved all his papers on his desk into it. He turned to Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke up and down. Sasuke was about 6 inches shorter then Naruto's 5'9. He was skinnier but 15 pounds. He stood looking at the blond with a delicate smile on his face. Blood rose to Naruto's cheeks. "Um, uh, come on Sasuke," the blond said and rushed out of the classroom.

Naruto walked fast down the hallway, busy in his thoughts, and he didn't see the door that had just opened. Wood hit skin and Naruto fell to the floor.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke ran to Naruto and knelt beside him, cradling his head.

"Yes, I'm fine Sasuke," the blond replied. Sasuke smiled and bent down and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Hopefully it won't bruise now," Sasuke said as Naruto blushed a little. Naruto got up fast, hoping Sasuke didn't see his reddened cheeks.

"L-let's go to the bus now, " Naruto said and walked down the hallway, watching out for doors this time. Sasuke followed him.

The small frog-painted bus to Yondiame Orphanage was starting to get crowded. At the start of the school year, only nine kids rode in Gamabunta, the bus; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Six people have been added to the Yondiame family; Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, and the siblings, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones on the bus. They took their seats at the very front of the bus. "All set to go?" the silver-haired bus driver with a mask asked the orphans.

"Yes, " they all replied, some in bored sounds and some smiling, like Sasuke and a boy in a green jumpsuit named Lee.

"Good, we must hurry!" the man said and started the bus.

"He just wants to be with Iruka," Kiba, a tall boy with a furry jacket and red triangles tattooed on his face said to the next to him. She had short blackish blue hair and light lavender eyes with no pupils.

"You're probably right," she said in a voice just above a whisper. Kiba grinned, leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm always right, Hinata," Kiba whispered before a book bag hit him in the head. Kiba whipped around.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled to a boy with long brown hair and eyes the same as Hinata's.

"Fun," he said, still snickering into his hand. The girl next to him, dressed in pink and with buns on either side of her head, laughed along with him.

"I'll kill you, Neji," Kiba said darkly. Neji straightened up and gave a stern look to the boy who had just threatened him.

"You, Inuzuka," Neji bit off Kiba's last name venomously, "could never kill someone with such great power like a Hyuga." Kiba stood up and reared a fist back.

"He not may be able to kill you, but I can." A voice interrupted before Kiba could land a blow on Neji. A quiet boy with re hair and a tattoo of Ai glared at the two boys.

"Er, sorry Gaara," Kiba choked out and sat back down quickly. Neji turned to the girl next to him.

"How many time have I told you not to make Gaara mad, especially when he's with Lee?" the girl said. Neji looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I could not control my anger. Forgive me," Neji said back politely. Tenten nodded and kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Thank you, Neji said and pulled Tenten closer until their lips met.

"Geez you guys, get a room will ya?" A girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes laid her head on the back of Neji's seat. Next to her, a quiet guy with sunglasses on smirked.

"Come on, Ino, you know we've done worse," He said just loud enough so many people could hear.

"Sh-shino! Be quiet!" Ino said, her face a red as a rose, and attempted to cover the boy's mouth. The boy smirked again and pulled into a hug.

"Oh Ino, you loved every second of it," he whispered in the blonde's ear. Ino blushed and hid her face in Shino's chest.

"Damn Shino, woulda never expected you to be a pervert," a boy in the next seat over said. The boy had his hair pulled into a ponytail on top of his head.

"Oh please, the whole orphanage has heard you and Temari, Shikamaru," Shino said. Shikamaru smirked and the girl next to him leaned over his lap to look directly at the boy with sunglasses.

"That was the point," Temari told Shino as she slid back into her seat.

"Temari, stop it. We're supposed to be the role models here," Kankuro, an older boy with face makeup crossed his arms and looked at his sister.

"Kankuro, if I acted like that, I'd have no fun. I mean, look at yourself. You're so concerned about being a role model that you wont even ask the girl who you've been obsessed with since we moved her to be your girlfriend," Temari said to her brother. Kankuro froze.

"Temari! Shut up! She's right there!" Kankuro glanced at a girl with pink hair and green eyes sitting alone and staring out the window.

"Go sit with her," Temari said.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Too nervous."

"Stop being a pussy and do it!" A chubby guy with a hat that looked like underwear yelled at Kankuro. The latter jumped and held his heart.

"I'm right next to you, ya know! You don't have to freaking yell!" Kankuro screamed at Choji, the fat guy. Choji laughed and shrugged.

"Then do it!" he said.

"M-maybe later," Kankuro said, and stared out of the window the rest of the way to Yondiame Orphanage.

* * *

Okay that was Chapter One edited. I changed most of this chapter so yeah.

(1) i meant to spell friends wrong

* * *

Sasuke (16) x Naruto (16)

Kakashi (31) x Iruka (30)

Kiba (17) x Hinata (17)

Neji (18) x Tenten (18)

Gaara (17) x Lee (18)

Shino (17) x Ino (16)

Shikamaru (17) x Temari (18)

future: Kankuro (19) x Sakura (16)

Choji (16)

I know some of them are 18+ and they're still in the orphanage. Iruka let them stay until they finish high school. Yes I know Kankuro is 19, but he is still in high school. He didn't get all the credits he needed so he's still a senior. Kay? Okay. Byez!

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the new version of Orphan Love, chapter two edited. Read my author's not in chapter five if you don't know what's going on. 'kay? Okay. Well I don't own Naruto and stuffs. So read and review okay?

* * *

A tall building, cracks along the walls showing the age, crept up the right side of the bus. Kakashi, the driver, turned into the dirt parking lot in front of the building that was Yondiame orphanage. The bus came to a stop near the front door of the building. _Iruka, here I come!_ Kakashi thought, daydreaming about the other caretaker of the orphans.

"Yo Kakashi, mind if you open the door?" Kiba yelled from the back of the bus. The orphans all stood in their seats, pushing to get their place in the crowded line. Kakashi didn't hear Kiba's yell.

"Kakashi," Gaara said quietly next to the man, "I suggest you open the door or you'll never get to Iruka, even after all of us get off this bus." Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, sorry guys… and Gaara," he said and pulled a lever next to his seat. The bus doors swung open and the crowded line finally started moving out of the bus.

Sasuke stood just outside the bus, stretching his body from the bus ride home. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, well more like stared at Sasuke as the boy raised his arms over his head, his shirt lifting a little. Naruto's eyes drifted from Sasuke's face, down his chest, to the area of skin just above his pants. Sasuke stopped stretching and Naruto looked away quickly, blood rushing to his cheeks. _Damn it! _He thought.

"Aw thanks guys, but you didn't have to wait for me," Kakashi said as he walked around the bus. The rest of the teens had already gone inside, leaving Sasuke and Naruto outside under a cloudy sky. Naruto's eye twitched and he turned around quickly to face Kakashi.

"I was NOT waiting for you… you… UGH," Naruto yelled and ran inside. Worry made its way into Sasuke's eyes quickly and he chased after the blond. _Geez, I was just kidding… _Kakashi thought to himself. He shrugged and walked inside to his Iruka.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the stairs going up to the second floor. Naruto had his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke calmly said and sat next to the blond. Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto?" He said to the blond. Still nothing. "Naruto, please tell me what's wrong." Another failed attempted. Sasuke straightened up and put the sternest look he could muster up. "Hey dobe, what the hell is wrong?" Sasuke said rather loudly. Naruto lifted his head quickly to look at Sasuke.

"Why the fuck did you call me that, teme?" Naruto's face reddened with anger and stood up quickly. Sasuke stood with him.

"Well if you think you can always call me teme then you really are a dobe!" Sasuke said, actually kind of mad now. Naruto's eyes snapped shut.

"Fuck you, Sasuke! Get the hell away from me!" Naruto turned to run up the stairs. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and held him back as best he could; the blond was much stronger than him.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Just… what's wrong? Please tell me. Did I do something?" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto stayed with hi back turned to Sasuke.

"No Sasuke, you didn't do anything," Naruto said, "It's just that… never mind." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled a lot of his strength together and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I'm glad its not my fault you're mad," Sasuke said into Naruto's chest. Naruto blushed again and pushed Sasuke away and ran up the stairs to their room.

Naruto buried his head into his pillow, holding tears of anger in. _Why me? Why do I like him? Why… _Naruto moved his head a little too looked at a picture. A small black haired boy stood smiling, holding a stuffed fox out toward the camera.Next to him, a smaller Naruto looked at the camera, a small smile on his face as he held out the necklace Sasuke had given to him.

Sasuke walked in the door and looked at Naruto. He slipped his backpack off and sat next to it on his bed. He untied his shoes and placed them neatly by the end of his bed. He stared at the boy on the other bed and pulled his sketchbook and a pencil out of the backpack. Sasuke flipped to a clean page and started to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto mumbled to Sasuke threw his pillow. Sasuke shrugged.

"Wanna see?" Sasuke asked. Naruto got up very slowly and shuffled to the other boy's bed. On the sketchbook was a rough structure of someone very close to Naruto, himself, only except he was smiling. "You look better with a smile Naruto," Sasuke said, beaming at him. Naruto's cheeks reddened and he turned away.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked up from his drawing to the blond who was still turned away from him.

"Yes?" He told Naruto. Naruto sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

"Why do you care about me? Why are you always so nice? Why do you worry? Why?" Naruto's thought went a mile a minute. So many questions flowed though his mind.

"Well," Sasuke said, "It might be because I like you Naruto. Not just like a friend, but I think I like you as something more…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Naruto's expression, wide eyes and a pale face. "Naruto?" Sasuke muttered. The blond slowly got up and walked to his bed. He plopped down and hid his face. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him…_

* * *

Review please! Haha I changed like all of this chapter too xD


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the new version of Orphan Love, chapter three edited. Read my author's not in chapter five if you don't know what's going on. 'kay? Okay. Well I don't own Naruto and stuffs. So read and review okay?

* * *

_Previously on Orphan Love: "Well," Sasuke said, "It might be because I like you Naruto. Not just like a friend, but I think I like you as something more…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Naruto's expression, wide eyes and a pale face. "Naruto?" Sasuke muttered. The blond slowly got up and walked to his bed. He plopped down and hid his face. Maybe I shouldn't have told him…_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blond for a few minutes. "Naruto?" He tried to talk to the boy but Naruto didn't respond. _Wha… why… he does? But… no that can't be right… should I tell him I like him too? _Naruto's head filled with confusion as his body trembled from holding in tears. Sasuke fidgeted with the chains on his pants. "Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said, his voice slicing through the thick atmosphere. Still no response from the blond.

Sasuke slid off his bed and slowly made his way toward the other bed. He sat on the edge by Naruto. Naruto felt the pressure of Sasuke on his bed and he moved away from the other boy. Sasuke stood up after Naruto's display of resistance.

"Just… hate me if you want…" Sasuke said and ran out of the room, his eyes tearing up. Naruto lifted his head just as Sasuke slammed the door. _Hate him?_

Sasuke ran down the stairs to the first floor, the girl's floor. By now, his eyes were watering and the air in his lungs was heavy. He ran down the hallway toward a door with a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. He stopped at the door and wiped his eyes. _I must look like hell…_ he thought. He made himself decent enough and knocked on the door.

Sakura opened the door a second later. "Sasuke! What's wrong? Were you crying?" Sakura pulled Sasuke into the room. She forced him onto a blue covered bed. Her roommate, Ino, wasn't in the room at the moment. _Thank god that gossip queen isn't here…_ "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked again, kneeling in front of the boy sitting in her bed.

"Well, I-I t-told Naruto that I-I like him and h-he… well he didn't do anything b-but when I sat next to him he flinched away and I just don't want him to hate me!" Sasuke started crying again, raising a hand to his face. Sakura took his hand and lifted his face to look into his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto wont hate you," she said, wiping his eyes. "He just needs time to adjust to the new information. He's probably thinking it over right now. Just don't worry about it." Sasuke sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Maybe you're right," Sasuke said, trailing off into his thoughts. Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Sasuke was absorbed in his thoughts. Sakura kissed down to the corner of his lips, and then kissed him firmly on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and pushed her off. "What the hell Sakura?!" Sasuke wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I-it just happened, I-I'm sorry," Sakura stuttered. Sasuke got to his feet.

"Whatever, thanks for the help… I guess," he opened the door to see a very nervous looking Kankuro. "Good luck," he whispered and walked to the front office where Iruka and Kakashi were. The blinds on the door were closed, so Sasuke knocked.

"Uh… um just a minute!" Iruka's voice sounded flustered. "C-come in," his muffled voice said. Sasuke slowly opened the door. Iruka's face was beet-red and his hair was messy from his usual perfect ponytail. Kakashi sat on the couch in the office, slyly grinning at Iruka. "Oh, Sasuke, what do you need?" Iruka said, sounding like a mother.

"Well, may I go for a walk around the neighbor hood?" Sasuke asked. "I need a little fresh air." Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Just be back before supper." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office and out of the front doors of the orphanage. Sasuke's legs carried him past the dirt lot and to the little park across the street. Sasuke walked through the grass to a little playground, complete with a sandbox. Sasuke sat in the sandbox.

_-flashback-_

_Sasuke and Naruto sat in the muddy sandbox and smiled at Iruka with all their 6-year-old glory. A sand castle sat between them. There was a flash of light from Iruka's camera and both boys wiped their eyes, little blocks of light invading their minds every time they closed their eyes._

"_Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked excitedly, standing up on the opposite side of the sand castle from Naruto. _

"_For what?" The blond replied. _

"_This!" Sasuke yelled and belly flopped onto the sand castle. He giggled and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke had gotten sand in Naruto's hair and eyes. "Ah, sorry Naru…" Sasuke said and wiped the blonde's cheeks. Once the dirt was off Sasuke sat back down._

_Naruto looked toward the table at Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka. Naruto tilted his head. "Hey Sasuke," he said, "Can I try something?"_

"_Uh, sure," Sasuke said, smiling and clapping his hands once. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit in front of him, which Sasuke did._

"_Okay, you have to stay still okay?" Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded. Naruto puckered his lips and inched closer to Sasuke. Their lips touched and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto pulled back a second later and Sasuke smiled._

"_That was fun!"_

_-end flashback-_

Sasuke smiled and touched his lips. _Silly innocent Naruto… silly innocent me…. _Sasuke sighed. _Why couldn't we just stay like that?_

The sun began to set and Sasuke made his way back to the orphanage. He told Iruka he was back and went up the stairs to his room. Waving at his friends who passed him in the hall. He carefully opened the door to fund Naruto asleep in the same position he was when Sasuke left. Sasuke sat on his bed, looking at the blond, who let out a moan in his sleep.

_-Naruto's dream-_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out into a dark alley. "Sasuke!" He ran towards a light at the end of the alley. "Sasuke are you in there?" Naruto said just before he got an open doorway. He walked through into a darkened hallway. The smell of sage incense burned his nose. A doorway at the end of the hall flickered with lights and as Naruto walked towards it, the smell got stronger. "Sasuke…?" he muttered.

Naruto reached the flickering lights. They were candles, hundreds around a bed with black silk sheets. A body, pale and small lay asleep under the covers. The candles bled red as Naruto walked to the sleeping form. Sasuke, Naruto thought. Sasuke, the sleeping boy in the bed turned to face Naruto, still asleep.

Naruto lifted the covers, revealing the rest of Sasuke's body, his pale tones chest, his short skinny legs, the place just above his boxers… Naruto's member throbbed. The boy was beautiful, delicious looking. Naruto climbed on the bed and shook the sleeping boy. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, looking into deep blue in front of him.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke's voice slurred from sleep.

"Sasuke, Naruto whispered huskily and attacked Sasuke's pale neck.

"N-Naruto, wake up," Sasuke moaned. Naruto looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Wake up Naruto…" Sasuke said again.

"Wake up Naru," Sasuke said, shaking the blond. Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped, making the other step back a little.

"Oh, uh, hey Sasuke," Naruto said. His face was flush from the dream. He looked away from Sasuke. Looking at the boy made his thoughts of the pale body come back.

"You were umm… moaning in your sleep," Sasuke said, looking down at his hands.

"Y-yeah? I was just having a weird dream," Naruto said into his pillow. Sasuke nodded and went and sat on his bed. Awkward silence filled the room. "Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied. Naruto turned around to face the raven. His face turned a light shade of pink and he sat on his knees.

"Well," Naruto took a long pause before his next few words. "I like you too," he stuttered. Sasuke stared at him for a minute then grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?" he yelled joyfully. Naruto smiled.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. Sasuke jumped from bed to bed, not even touching the floor, and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Does this mean we're… together?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"Only if you want to be," he said. Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"Of course," Sasuke whispered, looking up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, their faces only inches apart. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, only slightly to see if he moved away. Sasuke didn't moved and Naruto brought their lips together. The kiss was small, lasting only five seconds before Naruto pulled away. Sasuke whimpered and pulled his head back down, forcing a more heated kiss from the blond.

Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed, never breaking the kiss and straddled him. Naruto kissed down to Sasuke's neck, sucking lightly at the pale flesh, nibbling at the collarbone. His hands rubbed up Sasuke's stomach, his fingers caressing light pink nipples. A small moan sounded from Sasuke's throat. Naruto moved a hand down to Sasuke's pants, rubbing a line just above his pants.

Then there was a knock at the door…

_TBC_

* * *

MWAHAHA! A CLIFFY! Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

All right. I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, I really am. I wrote this on another computer but I forgot to send it to myself or post it. Stupid of me, and I haven't really been motivated to write until now. I don't know why but I feel like writing this. So anyways, R&R I also changed the couple from Sasunaru to Narusasu… Yeah XD

* * *

The knocking stopped for a brief moment in time as Naruto jumped from the bed and Sasuke quickly pulled his pants up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your butt out here now!" Iruka Umino, another caretaker at the orphanage, yelled from behind the door. Sasuke grabbed a Geometry book quickly and flipped to a random page. Naruto quickly made his way to the door as Iruka banged on the door again. Naruto opened the door to see Iruka, his face red in anger.

"Can I help you?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You have a 79 in Geometry?! You know I expect nothing less then an 80 in all classes of all the orphans here. You are the only one, besides Kiba, who is under my expectations. I thought you would do better then this!" By this time, Sasuke had made his way to the door.

"Iruka," Sasuke spoke in a child-like tone, "I knew Naruto's grade was bad and I was just tutoring him right now."

"Tutor? You got Naruto to accept your offer as a tutor?" Iruka said in high disbelief. "He's never accepted a tutor before."

"I know Iruka, but we came to an agreement. If he lets me tutor him, then I will buy him a month's supply of ramen." Sasuke smiled.

"I see, then carry on with your tutoring, I have to go see Kiba about his grade in all of his classes." Iruka waved and walked away as Naruto closed the door.

Arms wound themselves around Naruto's waist. you're welcome for saving your but," Sasuk said and laughed. Naruto growled and unwound Sasuke's arms from around him and pushed the Uchiha onto the bed. He crushed his lips to Sasuke's, hands roaming the Uchiha's neck and chest. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto's hands moved to his belt. His hands worked quickly and soon Sasuke's checkered belt was thrown to the ground.

Naruto's mouth moved to Sasuke's neck, his hands pulling up his shirt, then he moved down to the pale pink nipples. His tongue flicked across one, his finger gently rubbed the other. Sasuke mewled in pleasure and lifted his chest more for Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his hand down to the other's pants button and unbuttoned it swiftly. His fingers now went down into the pale boy's boxers, barely touching Sasuke's member.

"Wait Naruto," Sasuke spoke in a soft voice. Naruto stopped everything but left his hands in place, and looked up at Sasuke's face. "We're moving too fast. I-I don't want it like this," Sasuke's eyes were glazed over with lust, but Naruto noticed something else there too; he just couldn't tell what yet.

A knock on the door awoke Sasuke from a dream. His legs trembled as he sat up on his bed. Naruto was in his own bed, curled up next to the wall under an orange comforter with a stuffed red fox in his arms. Sasuke smiled, the remains of the dream slipping away. His eyes shifted to the clock. 9:00 AM.

Another knock at the door and Sasuke got to his feet and pulled a shirt on. He walked to the door and pulled it open, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Whadya want? It's Saturday," Sasuke slurred.

"Get Naruto up, get dressed and come downstairs right away. We have potential parents coming in so look your best," Iruka spoke, a huge smile on his face. Sasuke nodded and closed the door. He looked at the clock. _9:05,_ _five more minutes,_ he thought, then went and curled up next to Naruto in the blonde's bed.

Banging on the door woke the Uchiha up yet again. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:00.

"OH NO!" Sasuke yelled loudly. He ran to the door and pulled it open. Iruka stared at him, red-faced. "Oh man, Iruka, I'm so sorry I fell asleep and…"

"Stop making excuses Sasuke, and get dressed and down there with Naruto in five minutes. The clients are still here so hurry up," Iruka said calmly yet viciously.

"Yes sir," Sasuke replied then closed the door. Sasuke went to Naruto's bed and prodded him gently. "Naruto wake up," he said in the sleeping boy's ear. Naruto pulled the blankets up over his head. "Wake up," Sasuke said, poking a little harder. Naruto didn't budge. "Wake up!" Sasuke said a final time, this time shanking Naruto in the side.

"HOLY HELL!" Naruto yelled and sat up quickly. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Get dressed. There are 'potential parents' downstairs and we were supposed to be there an hour ago. So hurry up," Sasuke said, pulling on his clothes from the previous day. _Who cares if they're wrinkled, I won't be adopted anyways. _Naruto did the same and both headed downstairs, not even stopping to fix their hair or brush their teeth.

Downstairs, the rest of the orphans were lined up, dressed in their Sunday best with their hair brushed nice and neat and their teeth brushed extra well. They faced a tall pale man with long black hair and snake-like eyes and a shorter man with his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. Iruka Stumbled into the room smiling.

"I'm so sorry gentlemen, the last two are on their way. They overslept," Iruka politely told the men. The taller man smiled and nodded toward Iruka.

"Don't worry about it, we have time," he replied to Iruka. Iruka let out a sigh and sat down next to Kakashi. "See any you like so far?" The man whispered to his silver haired partner.

"They're all to nice and neat. We'd have to split them up anyway," the shorter one replied.

"What do you mean, love?" The taller whispered back.

"Well look, the redhead and the boy in green are kind of close, no doubt holding hands behind their backs. The shy looking girl is clinging to the arm of that boy with the dog. The fatso has his arm around that blonde's waist, the pineapple head boy is holding hands with that blonde… they're all couples, Oro, I don't have the heart to split them," the man pointed out quietly.

"I guess, I just don't like that they're all too…. Clean looking. No person is this naturally clean." The snake-like man hissed quietly. Footsteps sounded from the stairway and two boys ran into the line or orphans, making Choji fall and Gaara step on Lee's foot. That earned them a glare.

"Sorry we're late! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond jumped in front of the to men, throwing two peace signs on either side of his face.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" The normally calm boy jumped on Naruto's and pulled the blonde's lips to the sides, making the smile even bigger. The black haired man nodded slowly, coughing a little from a foul stench that radiated from the boys.

"Pleasure, I'm Orochimaru, and this is my boyfriend Kabuto," he said. The silver haired man smiled at them, holding up one hand.

"Lovely names aren't they Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yes quite," Naruto replied loudly and obnoxiously. The boys sat down on the floor two inches away from Orochimaru and Kabuto's chairs. "So whoya gonna adopt?" The other orphans looked at Sasuke and Naruto wide-eyed, many of them unsure if that was a good question to ask or not.

"Well," Orochimaru said, trailing off.

"We aren't sure yet," Kabuto finished Orochimaru's sentence. "We still need to talk it over and decide which one of you we're going to take home with us to be in our little family," Kabuto chirped happily.

"Which we need to do soon, Kabuto. Iruka, do you mind if we step outside for a moment?" Orochimaru said, turning to the man staring at Kakashi.

"What? Oh, sure of course," The man replied. The two got up and walked out of the room and down a hallway to the front door and walked outside.

"I want Naruto," was the first thing that came out of Kabuto's mouth. Orochimaru turned to face his lover.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said, "Sasuke is the best choice. That was an act. His eyes say that he is a well headed sensible person."

"No, I want Naruto. He's fun and seems like a really happy person," Kabuto argued, crossing him arms in front of him and putting on a frown.

Orochimaru sighed. "Why not get both?" Orochimaru said. Kabuto opened his mouth to say something but closed it again for a moment.

"But you only want one…." Kabuto said.

"Yes, love, but I don't think having both Sasuke and Naruto in the house would be so bad. They would have to share a room but-"

"Okay!" Kabuto half-yelled and jumped into Orochimaru's arms and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thankies!" He said then ran back into the orphanage.

"Iruka, we've made our decision," Kabuto said triumphantly.

* * *

I know its been like FOREVER since this has been updated, but that's because I had no motivation. I only wrote this because I felt like writing. Reviews will get up my motivation, so if you really love this then I suggest you review.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!**

Warning: this will be a short chapter. Approx. 370 words without the author's notes. There is a reason for it. I was writing this chapter and I realized both Naruto and Sasuke are completely different from how they were in the beginning. So, I am going to go back and edit the past chapters. But I will continue ASAP I PROMISE! And I am also changing it from humor to angst. I cant bring myself/come up with happy stuff with this couple……

* * *

The bed squeaked when Sasuke threw his clothes on it. His side of the closet was empty, the contents being stuffed into a duffel bag. Naruto laid on his bed, counting the ceiling Spackle and an empty backpack resting at his feet. His clothes still hung in the closet. _I've been here since I was five. How can I just walk away so easily? _He thought.

"Naruto, come on," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto didn't budge. "Look, I know you don't want to go, but at least we'll be together. Right?" Naruto slowly turned his view to Sasuke. _True, at least I have him… _Naruto nodded to Sasuke. He sat up and grabbed his backpack.

"I guess," he said and shuffled over to the closet, pulling clothes off their hangers and stuffing them into the bag. Sasuke stared at Naruto's back, at the blonde's movements then slowly walked to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, burying his face in the blonde's back.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine," Sasuke assured him. Naruto sighed and began to shove the clothes in his bags harder. _How does he know?_ "I'm sure they're good people, just give it time to adjust. Okay?" Sasuke continued. Naruto grunted in response. "For me?" Sasuke asked innocently. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you'll stay in my sight at all times. Promise me that," Naruto said.

"Of course silly!" Sasuke giggled and let go of Naruto. Naruto smirked and out the last bit of clothes in his bag.

"They only said we needed the clothes right?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"They said they have everything else," Sasuke reminded him. Naruto shrugged. _As long as they got my pocky_

All ready then?" Naruto said and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Sasuke hummed and picked up his duffel bag. The boys strolled out the door. Sasuke stopped mid-step halfway down the hallway. "Wait!" He cried and ran back to the room. He rushed to his bed and grabbed a stuffed fox from under his bed. I almost forget Kyuubi!" He somewhat yelled. Naruto smiled. _The fox I gave him when we were little… _The boys then continued down the hallway.

* * *

Yeah so that's it. Review and I will update the other chapters and write more ASAP!


	6. Important

This is a note of discontinuance of this story. I have lost all interest that I ever had in Naruto. I've moved onto other animes and fandoms that I like much better than Naruto. I'm sorry to all the people reading this story, but if it makes you feel better (because you probably don't like me very much as it is) when i stop writing this, I will lose the majority of the readers I have. This was the most popular fanfiction I've written, but it isn't enough to satisfy my selfish thirst for acceptance in the fanfiction world. I want to be like those writers have over 1000 reviews for 12 chapters, but I know that's wanting too much. I have a life outside of fanfiction yes, but this is my hobby. Writing about gay love is my hobby.

I honestly don't think I'm ready to write a chaptered story. Everytime I start, I quickly lose interest in it and go back to oneshots. Oneshots is where I'm probably going to stay right now. I understand if you all stop reading anything I've written, but I really do appreciate the few of you who have reviewed and kept up with my story. It is unfortunate that I even have to write this, but I thought it was better to inform my very few readers than just stop writing and leave everyone wondering, "What ever happened to her?" Not like any of you were thinking that.

I'm writing this for myself, for a sense of closure. I'm pretty sure none of you are going to read this, or comment/review about the subject. Most of you probably won't try to change my mind, and I have no problem with that.

Thank you for sticking with me, whoever my readers are. See you on the flip side.

RainbowNinjaD


End file.
